To Solve a Nutcase
by Silent Magi
Summary: Basically it's what may happen when the rangers and the scouts collide... I thought it'd be fun.
1. New beginings

First of all I don't own either the Sailor Moon continuity or the Rescue Rangers, if I did Ami would be Sailor Moon and Gadget and Chip would be a couple by the third episode. But this idea has been bouncing about in my head so I thought I might as well give it a shot. This will be put out an as completed basis, constructive reviews are welcomed, and suggestions for future chapters or stories are welcomed as well so please don't be afraid to drop me a line at angelbeentarnished@hotmail.com well I'll let you read the story now. don't hate me for my weirdness.  
  
To Solve a Nutcase  
By: Sailor Ranger  
  
*******Stone City California********  
  
Four small forms lay crouched in the shadows of Fat Cat's casino. The largest form shifts and grumbles "Too right mates Fat Cat is up to something." A pair of the smaller shadows start climbing the walls to explore their surroundings as a tiny fly takes off of the leading shadow to spy out the area.  
  
As the leader pops into the light we see that he is a chipmunk in a beat up fedora and bomber jacket with a thoughtful look on his face "I wonder what he too Foxglove for this isn't his normal types of crime." He turns to look at the other shadow arriving next to him, and smiles reassuringly at his loudly dressed friend in a red Hawaiian with yellow palm trees printed across it. "Don't worry Dale I'm sure she's alright."  
  
Dale looks at the leader sighing and nods "I know Chipper but I feel that Foxy needs me and I should be there." Dale studies the ground his normally cheerful face downcast and saddened at the thought of losing his newly found girlfriend. "I shouldn't have left her alone at the stakeout. she had a bad feeling that I didn't listen to."  
  
Chip reaches over to his friend's shoulder and rests a hand on it gently. "We'll get her back Dale, don't worry about it." Meanwhile in the shadows the large shadow turns to the smaller one and whispers to her, "Gadget luv? Do you see anything through those night goggles?" Gadget turns and raises the goggles up off her eyes nodding "Yes Monty I saw where Foxglove is but we have to hurry or she'll be shipped to Tokyo." Monty and Gadget rush up to the chipmunks and pass on the information as the fly, Zipper, returns and pantomimes that the crate carrying Foxglove and the other missing animals is leaving in a few minutes and that they needed to go now.  
  
When the group reaches the crate they're pounced on by none other than fat cat who knocks them out and chuckles. "Well if it isn't my friends the Rescue Rodents, I should toss you into the sea for all the problems you caused me but instead I think I'll send you with your friends." With that he throws the Rangers into a metal cage and puts it in the crate heading to Japan right on top of Foxglove's cage.  
  
*******Middle of the Atlantic Ocean*******  
  
"Well this is a fine mess we're in" Dale groaned as he leaned against the cage floor holding his paw out to Foxy below him.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie you'll think of something you always do." Foxy cooed while Dale blushed and the other Rangers snickered. "I heard two of the henchmen say that we're going to the Juuban District. wherever that is."  
  
"I believe that's in Tokyo. right Monty?" chimed in Gadget  
  
"Too right Gadget love." Monty affirmed as Zipper returned from checking on the ship and crate showing that that was indeed where they were heading to a pet shop in Tokyo Japan.  
  
*******Tokyo, Japan one week later*******  
  
"Reiiiii come on.. let's go get some pets, pleeeeeease," whined the blue eyed blonde dragging the raven haired girl along. Following the pair is another blonde, a brunette, and a blue haired female all about the same age with the same exasperated expressions on their faces. The girls are all walking past the local pet shop saying that they have a new shipment of animals in.  
  
Rei sighs and glances pleadingly at the girls following her, mouthing "Help me." Before turning back to the blonde "Stop meatball head, we'll look but no promises on getting anything now, you know Luna and other pets don't get along too well." The other girls nodded in agreement as the blonde dragged Rei into the pet shop.  
  
The blue haired female stepped in through the door trying her hardest not to laugh at the comic scene of Serena dragging Rei around. A small briefcase with Ami engraved on the cover flap is held at her side as she looks over the animals knowing that her mom won't let her get anything too big so she looks at the small rodents and lizards. Ami finds a small light beige mouse that when you look at her just right it looks like she has blond hair flowing down her back. As Ami was studying the tiny mouse, that seemed to be studying her as well, Lita was looking at another mouse this one almost the size of a rat and brown with red highlights. She thought it looked like the mouse would be a good companion in her lonely apartment when the other girls couldn't visit. Her landlord had told her that she couldn't have any large animals but smaller ones like mice and ferrets are ok as long as they were contained. Smiling and chuckling a little as Serena pulls Rei about cooing and awing at every animal in the place talking about how she wants to take them all home.  
  
Mina searches through the exotic animals smiling at the snakes and lizards till her blue eyes cross over a light brown almost pinkish bat that just draws her like a magnet to metal. As she leans in she smiles as she sees the bat flutter about its cage. She decides to take the bat home knowing her parents wouldn't mind as long as she takes care of it herself. She reads the name fruit bat on the side of the cage so she decided to stop off on the way home and pick up some fruit to feed it.  
  
Serena finally lets go of Rei as she squeals over a chipmunk with a red nose that she thinks is the ultimate in cuteness, that she decides to buy it and take it home with her. The chipmunk seems to be more interested in reading the comics lining the bottom of its cage then her, so he doesn't even look up as his cage is lifted up and taken to the front counter. Rei meanwhile looks at a chipmunk that when she looks at it she feels a brave and powerful chi and swears that he's wearing a small fedora and leather jacket with fur lining. She's so intrigued that she decides to take it home with her to the temple. The entire group meets at the counter and shows off their new pets to each other before buying them and some food for the mice and chipmunks. After they finish at the pet shop the five friends head to their respective homes calling each of the other girls reminding Serena of a study appointment at Ami's place later that night. Mina stops at the fruit stand on her way home and picks up some apples, bananas, and other fruits for the bat that she thinks looks like a fox 


	2. Getting along?

Ok, well apparently people think I know what I'm doing... wow three reviews... THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH. *sniffs* just... gimme a moment... *cries with joy* ummm... well I guess that this is the continuing insanity of the Rangers meeting the Scouts... Day 2. I have a guest here today... *pulls the gag out of his mouth* everyone meet my friend, Robin from Teen Titans.  
  
Robin: "Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy,  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Save  
me from this psycho, we're at mrph mph mmph"  
Me: *whistles as Robin glares at me after shoving the gag in* ummm...  
yeah here's the story.  
  
Now for the legal mumbo jumbo. I don't own any of the characters in this story... yet... so please don't sue me Disney and Sailor Moon is owned by someone else... If I did own them there would still be Sailor Moon and Rescue Rangers coming out new. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
*******Rei's temple the next day*******  
  
"Well Serena, you see an equilateral triangle is equal on all sides while an equiangular triangle has all equal angles. Now a Square is a rectangle that has all equal sides," Amy reviewed for what seemed the millionth time phrasing it so as to not insult the single blonde meatball headed ditz that's not getting it while all the others stared daggers into Serena's back. The girls had brought their new pets over to their study session on a whim, or in Serena's case, so Luna doesn't have a quick snack while she was away. Artemis had quickly accepted the new addition as long as she kept the bugs off him.  
A few feet away Gadget was talking about the computer system Amy had with a certain amount of admiration and a little teeny tiny bit of jealously at the power at Amy's hands. Meanwhile, Dale talks to Foxy about the huge amounts of comics and video games that Serena has, Foxy had told Dale about the white cat in Mina's house that seemed to be very at ease with her to Dale's disbelief remembering the hunter's glare Luna had given him. Monty was busy talking to Zipper about how nice it was that they got picked up by the apparent cook of this particular group and her good tastes in foods, especially her full selection of fine cheeses. In fact if Chip wasn't staring love struck through the bars of his cage Gadget would be talking to thin air, not that she'd mind as normally everyone turned out within the first five seconds of her "techno babbling," lately Chip couldn't seem to get enough of her speaking. Luna and Artemis were watching the animals through the windows having been put outside to keep from distracting the girls by having to save their new pets, and to give them a chance to exercise, however they merely sat there looking at the rodents like lunchmeats while talking.  
  
"You know Luna I think these rodents are that group from America that we've been hearing about clearing out Cat Alley in Hong Kong," Artemis mused sizing up the fat mouse for two maybe three meals. Luna nods looking at the bat and thinking about Bat filled egg rolls, "I don't know Artemis, I mean what were they doing in a pet shop over here in Japan when last I heard they were in Stone City, California trying to stop this 'Chubby Kitty' or what ever." Artemis shrugs laying his head down still thinking about how to divide and conquer the big mouse, "Maybe 'Fat Cat' decided to send them out of his way and they needed a break... I wish that one of them spoke Japanese so that we could talk to them... I never really picked up that good of Spanish in England and my English is very rusty so I can't talk to the bat at all and the others wouldn't be much help." Luna turns to Artemis with a quirked eyebrow, "Artemis, are you blind? That's not a South American fruit bat or whatever that's a [If this is wrong let me know ok?] North American Red Bat... mmm they're good in stews." Artemis sighs and shakes his head, "Sorry Luna, she's off the menu... but maybe I can talk to her tonight..." Luna sighs and nods looking at all of the rodents, "They're all off the menu I guess... At least it's quiet now." They continue on this new thread till the girls finally let them in just before lunch that Lita provided for the girls and the cats caught outside with the help of Rei's ravens. As the rodents snack on nuts, fruits, and cheese the girls talk about how cute the animals are together and that they should get a communal cage for them. Well... Lita, Amy, and Mina discuss this while Rei and Serena get into a fight over whose chipmunk is cutest. This argument leads to a "Who can blow the loudest and longest raspberry contest." [for those who don't know what that is stick out your tongue and seal your lips around it, now blow hard till your tongue makes a farting noise.]  
  
*******6 hours later******* Serena and Mina are walking to Serena's house because Mina's parents are out for the weekend and had given Mina permission to sleep over at Serena's house for the weekend rather then stay at home alone. Luna had opted to spend the next few days with Artemis rather than listen to the two girls gab late into the night and then snore throughout the morning. The cages containing their pets are held between them, much to the enjoyment of the rodents within. If they listen long enough it seems that the rodents are speaking to each other and Mina might recognize it as English, but they're too busy having a discussion over this "yummy" guy in the new store at the mall and that they should go shopping this weekend. Foxglove and Dale talk quietly about the latest monster movie and how fake it looked, amid giggles and laughter. As Serena's house nears the sun is shining gently as it sets behind the girls, Serena and Mina start talking about school and other "safe" subjects to keep from having Serena's mother overhear them. While they walk through the home the smell of freshly cooked Miso soup bubbling on the stove fills the air all the way to Serena's room which looks as though a tornado and tsunami have been through followed by Godzilla. [Note I don't own him either...] and they turn on the TV just in time to catch the Sailor V cartoon hour. For some reason Mina seems to know what happens next despite this being a new episode. Dale and Foxglove don't know what's going on except that Serena is growing angrier at Mina for some reason, and that they can't understand their favorite anime's new episode even though they've only seen the first twelve. As the night fades they eat dinner, and go to bed after several hours of comics, and TV, and horror movies.  
  
*******Rei's place meanwhile*******  
  
"Yes mom, yes mom, yes mom... I'll see if Rei will let me stay over then or Lita... uh huh, love you too mom," Amy hung up the phone with a sigh turning to Rei and Lita with a hopeful smile that quickly turns into one of exaggerated fear at the evil, conspiratorial smiles on the girl's faces.  
  
"Hey Lita... do you smell sleep over?" Rei stage whispered to Lita Lita giggles and nods rubbing her hands together, "Why yes Rei... I do... and you know what that means..."  
  
Together as one the two girls pounce at the back peddling Ami catching her as they shout, "MAKEOVERS!!!" As they drag Ami to the back room with her clawing to get away and giggling the two mice and a chipmunk watches them head off, disbelief and wonder about sanity clear on their faces. "Golly... I guess I won't be looking in Ami's system tonight..." Gadget muses as Monty and Chip turn their gazes to her. "Gadget luv... I reckon we should go to bed now," Monty changes subject quickly accenting the bed part by laying down on the little padded mattress that Lita had made for him. Chip matches suit lying on a small pile of papers that he had pushed aside as a temporary bed. Gadget nods and goes over to the small air mattress that Amy had given her after buying it at a toy store on the way home last night. They all drift off to sleep despite the giggles and Ami's pleading about "not the blush, please not the blush." 


End file.
